


The Meeting.

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Claire has a big meeting coming up and she stops by Owen's cabin to talk about it.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Meeting. Part 1

Claire stopped by to see Owen for a little while.

"Hey Claire. What's up?" Owen said as he stopped scaling a fish he caught for supper.  
"Not much. Work is busy as usual." Claire said as she shifted on her feet a good bit.  
"What's really wrong? Everything about you is off." Owen said as he tilted his head.  
"Ok, politics are getting in our way right now. You know how elections are."  
"Mhm." Owen said as he finished cleaned his hands and gave her his full attention.  
"Anyway, it sounds crazy and I'm probably not thinking straight, but I almost want Rexy to be there at my next meeting with some representative or whatever the heck he is."

As if their discussion happened to be a trigger of some sort, they heard a blood curling roar and felt tremors in the ground that were only getting worse by the moment.

"Is that... HEY ELISE!!" Claire hollered as Elise's head crested the hill to the right of the cabin.

"Hello. It's good to see you again." Elise signed before turning around and roaring again.  
"Come here girl. You've grown since the last time I saw you." Claire said as she gave Elise a hug and kissed her nose.

"She's... Well... Elise." Owen said with a bit of a tremor in his voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We've been in trouble a lot." Elise signed.  
"Elise! Shut up!" Owen said as he got real defensive.  
"Who did mama have to carry back to her nest this winter after playing in snow? You! Not me, you."  
"Eli... You... Mgh! Get that stupid grin off your face!" Owen said as he flailed around like a floppy fish. "I just hope that..."

Of course Murphy's Law had to come into play right now. They all heard Rexy coming.

"WHY WHY WHY!!??? Why did you call mama over here!!?? No! No no no! I'm hiding! You big shit!!" Owen hollered as he scrambled for the safety of his cabin. "Forget this!"

"What's wrong? You need something?" Rexy said as she came up beside Elise.  
"Owen's hiding from you in his house." Elise tattled with a smile on her face.  
"Alright." Rexy said as she walked over to the side windows. "Owen, come here."

Claire just laughed at the circumstances. Never in her lifetime would she have expected Rexy to act this way. This defied everything. There were no words for this.

"OWEN! COME OUT HERE **NOW**!!!" Rexy roared and pushed on the cabin, causing it to shift some. He was coming out come Hell or high water or she was going in. "Don't make me come in there!!"

Owen slowly crawled out of his now foolish 'fortress.' No need in hiding anymore. It couldn't protect him.

"I'm sorry about that. What did you need me for?" Rexy rumbled to Claire while Elise translated.  
"As I was telling Owen, there's some official kind of person who stopped by and told me that what we are doing is a waste of time. Real threatening kind of person. He said there was no reason to protect dinosaurs. They could handle themselves. He said we'd be out of work by the end of the year and personally guaranteed it." Claire said as she looked at Rexy and watched her demeanor change.

A very harsh snort came from Rexy's nose. Her eyes narrowed and her upper lip curled a little bit before she stood up tall, rolled her shoulders back and looked down at Claire before rumbling something.

"She wants to meet this person who threatened you. They will learn from the error of their ways." Elise signed slowly and nervously.

From the angle Owen was looking at Rexy, he silently told himself she was much prettier than Claire was at the moment. Sexy as well. Why did the weirdest and most inappropriate thoughts come to him at the worst times?

"Uh Claire, while we are almost certain what will happen, we can't get Rexy to this guy. See if you can get the meeting scheduled here at my cabin." Owen said once he got over his fear that was permiating down his spine at Rexy's demeanor.  
"Alright. I'll see what I can do."


	2. The Meeting. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to Claire's meeting with Owen. With a twist.

"Yes Mr. Walther. There is a cabin out of city limits. Really nice view of the countryside and the mountains. I use it for getaways some times. It's a change of pace from what we are used to. I think it will be the best place for our meeting. Don't worry, I'll send you all the information you need to get there. Yes sir. Goodbye."  
"Well? We on?" Zia said as she leaned forward over the table.  
"Yep. I think this meeting will go pretty well." Claire said with a smile on her face. "Plus, I'll have another guest there with us."

Everything about that last bit didn't feel right.

Life was nervously calm for the next few days. Almost as if God decided that they didn't need anything else big come up.

Finally, they made their way out to Owen's cabin. Everything was nice and clean. For once.

"Hey Claire." Owen's voice rang out from somewhere nearby.  
"Where are you?"   
"Don't worry about that. Just know I've got your back."

Claire, Zia and Franklin got everything ready, even if a bit uneasy at not knowing exactly where Owen was. No time to worry about that right now though.  
"ELISE!" Claire called.  
"Who's... Elise..." Franklin slowly said as they felt the ground shaking.

Elise poked her head up the hill and paused when she saw 2 new people with Claire. What did that matter, it was new people!

Franklin straight up passed out. No screaming. Just out. Dead. Done. 1-2-3 he's out. If it was a wrestling match, Elise won in 5 seconds.

"Hey girl. Where's Rexy?" Claire said as she kissed Elise's nose.  
"You're Elise?" Zia asked in shock. How, why, what???  
Elise just nodded and signed "Nice to meet you too."  
"I'm Zia. I'm a dino vet. I have never met any dinosaur like you before. You are beautiful."  
"Thank you. I take after my mom and Claire." Elise signed with a big smile on her face.  
"Who's your mom?" Zia asked, head tilted to the side.  
"You understand sign language?" Claire asked.  
"Yeah. Friend of mine told me to take it in college. Who knew it would come in handy?"

Elise roared for Rexy to come meet someone special. Moments later the ground shook again as Rexy came to meet this new person. Was it the person Claire mentioned a few days ago?

Zia froze when she saw Rexy again. "Your mom is REXY!?"  
"She's the guest I have for the meeting. Just in case things get out of hand." Claire said as she patted Zia on the shoulder.  
"Well, I wouldn't want anyone else by my side when it came to this kind of thing."

Elise was so proud she changed to match Rexy's color. Then she saw Franklin. Passed out. Was he dead? Did he need help? She could at least try and help him get up.

"Don't worry about Franklin. I'll wake him up." Claire said as she shook him back to life. "Wake up. We got a meeting coming up. Computers are dying!"

Franklin jolted back to reality. "Where are the computers?! Is it a botnet? DDoS? Bad hardware?"

Rexy had no idea what was going on now. Elise took her mind off that when she told her what to expect. Just stay out of sight unless she felt it necessary to intervene. Please.

  
An hour later, the representative or whatever the heck he was, showed up and the meeting began.  
"So, you see where we are coming from correct? Dinosaurs are wild animals. And not the kind that can be helped." Mr. Walther said.  
"Hang on a second. If this is true, then why do I have my DVM in dinosaur science? Why do colleges like NC State offer it? Surely they are just wasting money, student's time and their own teaching us." Zia asked.  
"True. I don't doubt that you have your degree. But as you know, some fields pop up then fade away. I'm afraid this is going to be one of them. I have a letter from the Governor of California that you guys need to shut your doors immediately. Forget the dinos. Let nature take care of them. Otherwise you are all facing jail time and massive penalties."

Suddenly, everyone's ears were ringing. Hell hath no fury that was Mama Rexy right now. Surely some of them would develop Tinitus from this.  
Rexy stormed out of the treeline 50 yards behind Claire and them and stood over all of them, staring at the 'thing' that dared to utter those words. Rexy fired Elise up so much that she came out of a depression in the ground where she was camoflaged and stood next to Rexy.

"Wh...."

"Do you have a clear shot if things get ugly?" Owen asked Justin, a Marine Scout Sniper who was laid next to him, looking just like a patch of uncut grass in the surrounding weeds.  
"Leave them alone. We have no purpose at this point. Everything is very evidently under control."

"What is going on here!?" Mr. Walther begged in a terrified voice.  
"I don't think you have made these ladies very happy. Especially Rexy here." Zia said confidently. Nobody would dare do anything rash or dumb right now, and she knew that.

Rexy blew on the man and he fell over. His driver moved toward him to get him out of there, only for Rexy to put her head in his way. He tried going around toward Claire and them, but Elise cut him off.

Rexy turned back Mr. Walther and growled at him.  
"I think she wants a word with Governor Newsom if you could oblige. She hates lawyers, governors, and just plain stupid people."  
"S...S...S...Sure..."  
"Well, get on it." Claire said. "And tell Mr. Newsom that he better leave her alone. Hell is a pool party compared to her."

Both the driver and Mr. Walther skedaddled out of there, never to be heard from again. 

The governor saw Rexy a week later and that was it sadly. He was never heard from again when he wanted her eliminated for threatening one of his citizens and himself. Him and the couple people that came with him when they tried to attack her.

Claire and the DPG have never been bothered again, and their luck changed. They are now getting support from across the United States. She found out where Owen was hiding after Mr. Walther left the cabin when he stood up in his ghillie suit, after a minor heart attack from him scaring her to death of course.

Franklin vowed to never go into the field with them ever again after seeing Elise.

Zia was so facinated with Elise that she has formed a close friendship with her.


End file.
